fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
August
"}} |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation=Shield of Spriggan General of the Spriggan 12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Page 6 |team= |previous team=Spriggan 12 |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Deceased |relatives=Zeref Dragneel (Father)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 526, Page 18 Mavis Vermilion (Mother) Natsu Dragneel (Uncle) Natsu's Father (Grandfather; Deceased) Natsu's Mother (Grandmother; Deceased) Mavis' Parents (Grandparents; Deceased) |counterpart= |magic=Copy Magic Sleep Magic Fire Magic Bullet Magic Sound Magic Slowing Magic Reflector Crush Ars Magia |weapons=Staff |manga debut=Chapter 443 (silhouette) Chapter 445 (actual) |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} August (オーガスト Ōgasuto) was the generalFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Pages 6 and strongest male memberFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Page 24 of the Alvarez Empire's Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Page 6 He was known as the "Magic King" (魔導王 Madō Ō) for his mastery of countless Magics from all around the worldFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 15-16 and "Disaster" (災害 Saigai) for his matchless strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 10 Appearance August is a relatively tall, fair-skinned, still quite well-tonedFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 490, Pages 11-12 old man with blackish eyes and roughly shoulder-length, wavy, silvery white hair, with the majority of his bangs swept leftward. He has a short mustache, and a lengthy, mildly thin beard that reaches down to his upper torso,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Cover shoots up towards the mouth in large spikes, and links to his main hair via sideburns.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 488, Pages 17-22 Additionally, he has thick eyebrows, a pronounced nose bridge, and high cheekbones. August's many facial wrinkles evidence his advanced age, most prominently those on his forehead and below his lower eyelids, and his laugh lines.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Cover He also has a dark tattoo consisting of a thick dot surrounded by two circles on the back of his left hand, and two straight lines going from the circles' bottom end down the front of his forearm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Page 2 As for clothing, August sports a long, light-colored robe consisting of two major pieces: a long garment that reaches past his knees, with a tattered bottom edge and intricately designed linings on the ends of its sleeves, including a line of dark lozenges, and a shorter, more billowing garment above it, over only his chest area. The longer garb is kept tied together with a thin light girdle made of a seemingly rope-like material. An externally and internally dark-colored cape is additionally above both parts of the robe, jutting out in sharp, more elongated lozenge-shaped spikes around the back of his head, also having a tattered bottom edge, having the Alvarez Empire's symbol emblazoned on its back, and being kept in its place by a long, less wide cloth tied around it and August's neck, which in turn is held fast by a spherical dark clip. Finally, a dark ring on his right middle finger and plain dark high boots complete the outfit. Personality Befitting his oldness, August's demeanor is among the more cool and stern of Zeref's Shields, rarely expressing strong emotions; he quickly settled down after seeing God Serena being slain up close.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Pages 17 Wise and often speaking cryptic, Brandish μ, herself a Shield, also labeled him the wisest of Zeref's Shields.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 488, Page 15 Additionally, despite his status as one of the world's strongest, he's also aware of and accepts his limits, saying to another Shield that they, together, still had no chance of defeating Acnologia himselfFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 471, Pages 3-4 (whereas the strongest female of the Spriggan 12, Irene Belserion, sanguinely dared confronting the Dragon King all by her lonesome).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 488, Pages 12-14 Whereas, according to Jacob Lessio, August is truly "bad news", lacking the barest sense of humor;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Page 7 he's very gentle by word of Brandish, reportedly the easiest one to talk things out with among the Spriggan 12,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 485, Page 2 a statement later proven well-founded.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 488, Page 17 In fact, August's mellow bearing is such that, regarding enemies, he told God Serena to desist from killing, of all people, the helpless four then-strongest of Ishgar's Wizard Saints,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Page 11 and wanted to grant Mirajane Strauss a quick demise by shooting through her heart;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Pages 10-11 regarding comrades, he cares much for and is protective at least of fellow Shields, saying that it's a terrible thing to lose a comrade after having saved Ajeel Ramal (possibly his life) from Laxus Dreyar,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Page 16 asking if Jacob is still alive after the latter had gone on ahead to fight Fairy Tail, and saying that the dead God Serena remains inside his heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Page 2 He also rightfully deduced that Brandish stabbing him wasn't voluntary, consequently putting her asleep rather than hurting her in return.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Pages 2-5 August has even shown his distaste for barbaric cruelty set upon enemies, as he was disgusted witnessing Irene torture Mirajane.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Page 5 Even after defeating Crime Sorcière, rather than killing them, he chose to let them live.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509, Pages 2-4 Besides, the elder's loyalty to Zeref (whom he reverently addresses as "Your Majesty", unlike Ajeel's informal behavior, but more casual than Invel's interaction with Zeref) is proven to be near inflexible, considering himself and his colleagues Zeref's pawns only,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 15-19 and likewise reminding Brandish of their dedication of their minds, bodies, and very souls to their emperor, while at first brushing aside Brandish's inability to find meaning in Alvarez's war against Ishgar as her betrayal as an enemy whom he ought to eliminateFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Page 1-3 (in spite of knowing Brandish from her childhood days).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 11 And yet, he acknowledges the need for even Zeref to have the infinite Magic Power of Fairy Heart in order to kill Acnologia. Additionally, Brandish managed to initially convince him into first listening to what Fairy Tail had to say to him rather than immediately proceeding with the plan of obtaining Fairy Heart, by imploring him to understand the senselessness and malevolence of the bloodshed that was their war with Ishgar, and that Fairy Tail wasn't evil (although the fact that seeing Natsu Dragneel seemingly reminded him of something might have also played into that).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 488, Pages 16-17 Then, though, when Mest Gryder used Brandish to attempt to kill him, he instantly decided on utterly annihilating the Fairy Tail members confronting him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 488, Pages 17-22 As the general of the Spriggan 12, August takes his position seriously, as he reprimanded Irene for ignoring their orders to meet up with their emperor,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Pages 6-10 and gave an intense glare at Larcade Dragneel, for always skipping meetings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Pages 9-10 August believes that light and darkness do not define the concept of good and evil, and he believes that true justice in the world lies between love.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509, Pages 3-4 History August was born of Zeref Dragneel, the emperor of the Alvarez Empire, and Mavis Vermilion some time after August X697 through unknown circumstances and at his birth, he was gifted with immense power, magnitude of Magic Power, and adept foresight of knowledge. Due to his father not knowing he existed, August went unloved from the time he was a child, wavering between the paths of light and darkness and as a result of this forthcoming, it greatly affected his mental state.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509, Pages 3-4 August and Brandish have maintained a good relationship from when she was a young girl, with Brandish saying that she always considered him her grandfather. Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc August appears in Vistarion's palace, approaching Zeref, as well as Dimaria Yesta, Ajeel, and Invel, commenting on the fact that Zeref seems happier than before, implying that it's because he found his answer to Ragnarok. Zeref replies that, in Ishgar, they actually call it the Dragon King Festival. At that moment, Yajeel appears, bringing in Makarov Dreyar to have an audience with Zeref, and August and his fellow Spriggan 12 members leave upon Zeref's request.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 5-9 Sometime later, August is seen approaching Ajeel, having protected the Sand Mage with a Magic barrier from a lightning blast of Laxus Dreyar. Ajeel confronts him about his actions, while August states that it's painful to lose a comrade. Ajeel asks if August really thinks that he'd die from something like that, noting that the old Mage has gone senile.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Pages 15-17 Then, at a following meeting of the Spriggan 12, August bows his head and tells Zeref that they are all prepared for the end; the war against Ishgar. After Zeref states his wish for mankind to perish, August responds that they are but his pawns. Eventually, August takes off towards the west by airship to arrive at Fiore's eastern border with two other Shields, God Serena and Jacob Lessio, along with a force a million foot soldiers strong; along they way they've flown over Bosco and annihilated the country and all its guilds between the three of them. Upon leaving their ships, they encounter Draculos Hyberion, Wolfheim, Warrod Sequen, and Jura Neekis waiting for them, with Warrod remarking on the Magic King's status.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 14-15 Alongside Jacob, August remains completely uninvolved in the ensuing fight between God Serena and his former comrades, instead watching God Serena easily defeating them all by himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 469, Page 18 Upon observing God Serena's opponents launching a counterattack and leaving him cornered, August stops Jacob from stepping in, citing the rarity of getting to see God Serena's true power. The duo then witness God Serena utilize his various types of Dragon Slayer Magic and leave his foes in critical condition, after which August stops God Serena from killing them, commenting on the latter being the "Hybrid Theory": a man blessed by the Dragon Gods. August having said that, the three Shields make for Fairy Tail, but are halted by the sudden appearance of none other than Acnologia, who strikes down only God Serena, leaving August utterly bewildered.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Pages 7-18 As an angry Jacob then readies to attack in return, a recomposed August halts him, pointing out the Dragon King's strength, and reminding Jacob about their primary objective: procuring Fairy Heart for their Emperor to defeat Acnologia. Later, it's revealed that Jacob has gone ahead of August to make his share of the work lighter, while August deduced that they were being located by Fairy Tail's Magic Radar and hid both of their positions from it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Pages 5-6 After Jacob's eventual defeat at Fairy Tail's headquarters, when the captive Shield Brandish μ warns Fairy Tail of the threat August poses, the old wizard is briefly seen walking through an empty, barren landscape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 480, Page 3 His walk is halted when he sees Brandish, as well as Mest Gryder, Lucy Heartfilia, and Natsu Dragneel riding a massive, flying Happy towards him, and the elder sternly gazes up at them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Pages 8-9 When his opposition has gotten off Happy, August asks Brandish about her intentions, with Brandish returning that she's come to negotiate with him. August then quickly asks if Jacob has been killed, and Brandish replies that he's been defeated at the hands of Natsu and Lucy, and that he isn't dead, but a prisoner of war. Brandish proceeds to ask where God Serena is, with the Magic King stating that God Serena is right there with him, and he then points out that Brandish doesn't seem to have come under torture, asking if he's to interpret the woman's actions as betrayal. Brandish states that this couldn't be further from the truth, that she'll always be loyal to Alvarez, as she's just can't find meaning in the war. August retorts that those very words are in direct betrayal of his majesty's will, reminds Brandish that the members of the Spriggan 12 have dedicated their very beings to his majesty, and then states that if, in spite of that, Brandish still can't comprehend why she must fight for Zeref's cause, then she's nothing more than an enemy whom he shall eliminate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Pages 5-7 However, August continues to listen as Brandish's weighs in her viewpoint of the war being nothing but bloodshed, then trying to attempt to implant the thought into her mind that His Majesty is to decide how the war ends, before being quickly cut off, as she urges him to think for himself. Brandish reveals to him that she finds the Fairy Tail Guild to be far from evil; August's eyes sway away to glare at the three Mages behind Brandish, seemingly recognizing Natsu. He then agrees to hear out Fairy Tail, not wanting to make a fool out of Brandish. However, he's promptly stabbed by Brandish with an enlarged dagger, her memories having been altered by Mest to make her do so. Angered by the turn of events, August unleashes a transformation, but not before expressing his anger for the enemy's method of resolution to the war.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 488, Pages 17-22 The now-livid August immediately puts the mentally altered Brandish to sleep before directing his rage towards Fairy Tail in the form of an immense, heat-based explosion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Pages 2-4 Shortly thereafter, Irene Belserion casts Universe One, and once the Magic's bright light has disappeared, August and Brandish are found sitting together underneath some tree. Brandish shrinks August's wound to negligible size and proceeds to ask what he just did, to which the Magic King replies that this wasn't his doing. He explains that this was Irene's Compression Magic, that Irene has enchanted the entire nation with it, and that she has changed its very shape. The result of this is that the people of Fiore were rearranged atop the newly modified geography at random. Brandish asks August what Irene could possible gain from this, but August notes that these were just the side effects of her spell, and the true goal was to rearrange two particular people: to bring his Majesty as close to Fairy Heart as possible and send Acnologia somewhere far in the distance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 490, Pages 14-15 Later, August, still accompanied by Brandish, regroups with Irene and scolds her for her intentions to torture Mirajane Strauss, who's tied up to a boulder. August further points out Irene using Universe One without a permission, but the female Mage argues that she had no other option as per Acnologia's presence. Afterwards, August tells her that Spriggan 12 are to gather at Zeref's location and even though Irene protests, eventually, she decides to give into the demands of August, intending to, however, finish off Mirajane first. August forestalls her though, quickly launching a piercing beam at Mirajane, which tears a hole through her body. He states that he pierced Mirajane's heart, and asks Irene if that'll suffice, to which Irene responds with comments about August's kindness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Pages 5-10 August is later seen gathered with all the other members of the Spriggan 12 alongside Zeref, where he gives Larcade Dragneel a dirty look, which he enjoys doing so according Larcade, with Invel claiming the reason to be Larcade skipping out on the meetings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Pages 9-10 Together with the rest of the armies, August stands in front of the guild as a part of Zeref's perfect strategy to keep their enemies' base occupied.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 15 Shortly after Irene enhances the Alvarez Soldiers, August is seen looking at the bright light generated by Makarov Dreyar's Fairy Law.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 505, Page 22 In the aftermath of Makarov's attack, August begins combat with several members of Crime Sorcière, led by Jellal Fernandes. Despite being pitted against multiple opponents of considerable strength at once, the old Mage is able to overwhelm his foes by casting the same Magic that they know against them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 507, Pages 13-16 Shortly thereafter, August soundly defeats Crime Sorcière, and as Larcade's Pleasure runs rampant across the battlefield, August condemns the youth for using his Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 508, Page 13 August steps on Jellal's head as he tries to get up, and asks the man why he stopped being a follower of Zeref and put himself down an opposing path; after hearing that it was because he found a light, August looks down on Jellal's ideals, explaining that Zeref had a son who was born with a powerful light, but never experienced love, and thus continues to this day to teeter on the brink of light and darkness. As he walks away, August says to Jellal that good and evil don't exist in light and darkness, and that if justice were to exist, it would be in love.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509, Pages 2-4 August then muses that if his majesty's child could possibly be defeated, it could only be by his mother.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509, Page 19 A bit later, as Universe One is undone and Fiore returns to its original shape, August wonders if Irene could have fallen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 520, Page 17 Like many others, August is sent to the reconstructed Magnolia, where he stands atop the Kardia Cathedral as the last of the Spriggan 12 standing, preparing to eradicate all of the town, his allies included. Before he can do so, Gildarts attacks him from above, and though he blocks the strike, the entire church is destroyed, which leaves August aghast. The two then begin their exchange of blowsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 521, Pages 11-17 which, after he dodges several of Gildarts' strikes, culminates in August being struck directly with Crush. As he splits up into many cube-shaped pieces, August calls Gildarts' Magic interesting and then completely reforms himself using the same Magic, allowing him to punch Gildarts some distance away. The Magic King tells Gildarts that it is impossible for him to be defeat, but he is attacked by an arriving Cana, who proclaims that her father makes the impossible possible. Upon hearing that the two are parent and child, August smiles,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 522, Pages 7-13 but soon senses that Acnologia has returned to the battlefield and notes that their time has run out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 523, Page 18 Gildarts, having also become aware of Acnologia's appearance, goes on to question August regarding Zeref's motives, to which August responds that his majesty acts solely for the sake of mankind's survival. This, in turn, triggers Cana to unleash a devastating attack—in the form of Fairy Glitter—upon the old Mage. However, August emerges from the assault unharmed, expressing his doubtfulness regarding the love between parent and child. He then, rather sadistically, asks Gildarts how he would feel should his daughter be killed before his eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 524, Pages 12-20 Magic and Abilities Copy Magic: Lauded as the supreme "Magic King" both past and present due is countless collections of Magics, August, through this Magic, is able to instantaneously copy any type of Caster Magic that is activated or presented to him, utilize it, and lastly able to nullify the exact Magic against the copied Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 526, Page 13 However, he is unable to copy Holder Magic due to there being no material or substance for him to copy it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 526, Pages 14-15 *'Sleep Magic' (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): August can use this Magic, as he was able to easily put Brandish to sleep in a moment with a meager wave of his hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Page 2 *'Fire Magic' (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): August can summon forth a gargantuan amount of heatFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 490, Page 8 energy around his being that surges up to incalculable heights at extreme speeds in form of a pillar, such that it can be felt and clearly seen kilometers away, tearing away and, as hinted by the Magic King himself, dissolving into oblivion everything so unfortunate as to lie within the immediate range of effect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Pages 2-5 Even Natsu (as an extremely strong and competent Fire Dragon Slayer) wasn't able to fully negate this attack. *'Bullet Magic': A Magic that August uses to produce ballistic projectiles of Magical energy out of his hands to launch at foes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Page 8 **'Piercing Bullet': August merely points his index finger at a target to fire from it a thin, fast-moving, beam-like projectile of high piercing power, piercing a human's torso and a large boulder behind it without the projectile visibly slowing down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Page 8 *'Sound Magic': August has the magical ability to hear a person's very soul, allowing him to tell what they are going to do next, and allows him to hear their thoughts. With it, August is able to foresee all of the attacks performed against him and react accordingly, countering them without effort.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 507, Page 14 *'Slowing Magic': August has the ability to use this time-affecting Magic, changing the way its targets perceive time. This kind of Magic makes August formidable at melee and short range, allowing him to evade most attacks performed against him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 507, Page 15 *'Reflector' ( Rifurekutā): Reflector give August the ability to reflect, distort and twist all manner of objects, save for living things, such as human beings. August is extremely adept at this Magic, easily reflecting Macbeth's Spiral Pain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 507, Pages 15-16 *'Crush' ( Kurasshu): After being broken into pieces from Gildarts Clive as he used this Magic on him, August was shown to be able to not only reform himself, but to also direct his body in the same ordinate amount of pieces from the use of this Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 522, Pages 8-10 Ars Magia (アルス＝マギア Aru Magia): An Ancient Spell August possesses that with the massive magical power he was born with, he has the power to destroy an entire country, the size of Fiore at the minimum. Through sacrifice his own body, his Magic Power melts and destroys the environment, breaking down any inorganic substance into pieces, while for any living beings their blood begins to evaporate, causing them to unconsciously cough up blood as well as their oxygen drying out, making their respiratory system function improperly. This Ancient Spell is also potent enough for Magic by any Mages to malfunction if in use while in effect. However if he chooses so, he can promptly disable it but the body decaying side-effect remains the same.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 527, Pages 8-10 Magical Barrier: August can conjure up extremely potent barriers; he used one of unknown shape and size to completely shield fellow Shield of Spriggan Ajeel Ramal from a massive electric explosion of the Wizard Saint-tier Laxus Dreyar (which dispersed Ajeel's Sands of Death), which left the Desert King astonished when witnessed; August even implied that he had expected Ajeel to die from the blast, although Ajeel dismissed this as a foolish thought.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Pages 15-16 Magical Camouflage: August can camouflage his and others' Magical presence from Magic Radar detection.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Page 5 Dark Transformation: August can assume an unknown transformation. His skin darkens to red and his hair flares upwards wildly, his main hair, beard, and eyebrows more so than his mustache. On his forehead emerges a thick, golden circle, flanked by three thin, gold-colored lines to its left and right, which diverge slightly before going down under his eyebrows to reach his eyes' top edges, and from their bottom go further down to his jawline, over his neck, and diagonally across his pectorals so as to reach his arms, then stretching across the front of both his arms, presumably connecting with the above-mentioned, normally dark-colored tattoo at least on his left arm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 488, Page 22Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 490, Page 14 Immense Strength: August has demonstrated incredible physical strength, blocking an attack from someone of Gildarts Clive's caliber that destroyed the Kardia Cathedral and then sending the S-Class wizard flying a considerate distance with a single punch.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 522, Page 9 Immense Durability: Although quite elderly, August is able to endure a lot of pain and lethal damage, not seeming the least bit disadvantaged upon being pierced through the abdomen by what equaled a regular broadsword in width.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 488, Pages 20-22 Sometime later, however, Brandish shrunk the cut to a trivial size for him and indicated that this had been somewhat necessary. He was struck by one of Fairy Tail's 3 Great magics, Fairy Glitter, cast by Cana Alberona and emerged without any damage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 524, Pages 16-19 Enhanced Reflexes: August has great reflexes, shown when he dodges an assault from Gildarts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 522, Page 6 Immense Magic Power: August possesses immensely terrifying reserves and strength in Magic Power, being crowned the strongest manFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Page 23 and strongest individualFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Page 23Chapter 487, Page 5 among the Spriggan 12 as the group's leader, placing comparable with Irene Belserion, the strongest woman of the twelve.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 12 His power goes so far beyond what the other ten have normally at their disposal that even Makarov Dreyar, one of the highly esteemed Ten Wizard Saints and Fairy Tail's Guild Master, grew quite visibly distraught at the mere memory of some of August's capabilities in Magic at work.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 15-16 Even fellow Shields Jacob Lessio and Brandish hold the elder's might in very high regard, with the latter one stating that, of all Mages in existence, only Irene has a shot at defeating him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Pages 6-10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 480, Pages 2-3 Mest Gryder, Lucy Heartfilia, and even Natsu Dragneel were awed by his immense Magical presence, with Mest pointing out how, despite knowing of August's power level, he didn't expect him to be that powerful,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Page 8-9 and that his power is in fact in a completely different dimension from even Brandish's (hers already being exceptionally overwhelming).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Page 2 One of Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages, Mirajane Strauss, hailed his Magic Power, alongside Irene's, as defying common sense, while sweating from simply being in their presence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Page 7 Mavis Vermilion, too, Fairy Tail's First Guild Master herself, was scared of August's mere presence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 10 He was even able to defeat the majority of Crime Sorcière, (including former Wizard Saint Jellal Fernandes) by himself, without so much as a scratch to his own person, and also pressuring them by countering them with their own magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 507, Pages 12-16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 508, Page 11 When he exerted his power, it was capable of shaking both the earth and sky while making the very foundation on which he stood steadily crumble.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 521, Pages 12-13 Equipment Staff: August carries a staff akin to a wand in his right hand, surpassing its owner's height, with a long and thin, gnarled wooden haft and a dark, round gemstone fixed upon its tip, partly overgrown by the wood. Apart from using it as a walking staff, the Magic King uses his staff during combat, as he used it to block the incoming attack of Gildarts Clive, which was powerful enough to destroy Kardia Cathedral. Shortly thereafter August uses his staff to fire an unknown Magical attack at Gildarts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 521 Pages 14-16 Quotes * (To Ajeel Ramal): "Losing one's comrades is a terrible thing, Ajeel."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Page 15 * (To Brandish μ): "Need I remind you, we Spriggan 12 have dedicated our minds, bodies, and souls to His Majesty."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Page 3 * (To Jellal Fernandes): "There is no good or evil in light, or darkness. It does not exist. If there is justice in this world, it may well lie in love, and naught else".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509, Page 4 Battles & Events *Negotiation with August *Crime Sorcière vs. August *Gildarts Clive & Cana Alberona vs. August References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Former Members of Spriggan 12 Category:Former Antagonist